$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 9 \\ 7 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 7 \\ 9 & 5 \\ 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$